Balas Rasantes
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: En un mundo alternativo (UA), los personajes de Sailor Moon se ven insertos en medio de la Conquista del vejo Oeste, donde no podían faltar el peligro y el romance… ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?
**Balas Rasantes**

 **DISCLAIMER O CRÉDITOS:** Yaten Kou, Seiya Kou y todos sus amigos, parientes y Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están parcialmente basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, cuyos personajes y trasfondo son propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.

 **NOTAS:**

1.- El viejo Oeste era un lugar donde la supervivencia era algo por lo que había que luchar día con día, y a veces ni siquiera los "hombres de ley" seguían la Ley.

3.- Este OS consta de 11.300 palabras sin contar notas, créditos ni resumen. Si gustas, ya puedes comenzar a leer.

 **Balas Rasantes**

Siempre decían que su pueblo natal estaba alejado de la mano de Dios, y tal vez era cierto, porque hacía mucho calor.

El muchacho contempló con rabia la ruina de sus botas favoritas, apenas tenía dos pares y el cuero de éstas, tras lavarlas en el río, se encogerían y quedarían tiesas, tendría que ponérselas húmedas aún para que volvieran a amoldarse a sus pies. Bufó su malestar. La vida parecía haberse hecho para darle problemas, desde la infancia a la madurez, y ni siquiera la contemplación del solitario arroyuelo, le daba la paz que necesitaba para disfrutarla. Haber tenido que lavar los establos del jefe era lo último que hubiera figurado en su lista de cosas favoritas, pero, hoy por hoy, una orden directa del Sheriff, era una orden. Ya trabajaba como un negro manteniendo limpio el retén, aseando las celdas, alimentando a los presos, haciendo el papeleo… Pero cualquiera diría que ya se le estaba pasando la mano, como si quisiera que jamás tuviera un descanso… Al menos tendría esta media hora de pereza mientras esperaba a que el sol hiciera su trabajo. Olisqueó su ropa, temiendo que también oliera a caballo.

-¡Los caballos son los más apestosos! – reclamó.

Un relincho entre burlón y ofendido le respondió con sorna.

Ya era casi medio día. El sol picaba desde la altura, arrancando destellos a los arreos de su vieja yegua, único legado que le quedaba de sus padres. La verdad la vieja apestosa ya estaba para convertirla en charqui, era mañosa y traidora y soltaba unos gases que eran la vergüenza adonde fuera montado en ella, pero a pesar de todo, aún la quería.

Como todos los días, sabía que pronto oiría cascos en lontananza. Y así fue, pero las ruedas de la diligencia de las doce se le antojaron más presurosas que de costumbre, así que alejándose del riachuelo, se subió a una loma para ver que sucedía.

-¡Arre, Pinto! ¡Arre, Coscorrón! ¡Arre, Canela! ¡Arre, Malvavisco! -

El conductor parecía estarse jugando la vida, y fustigaba a los nobles brutos sin piedad, como si huyera de la muerte. La diligencia pasó muy cerca del joven, hecha una exhalación. Muy pronto averiguó a qué se debía tanta prisa. Cuatro siluetas negras se dibujaron contra el polvoso horizonte. Cuatro hombres embozados, en cuatro caballo negros, con hebillas y espuelas de oro, comenzaron a cercar al pesado vehículo. Se cerraron sobre él, apuntándole con unos rifles bastante reales para ser fantasmas.

El chico no esperó a ver más del desenlace, que ya conocía el resto de la historia. Volvió al río, se caló las botas mojadas haciendo una mueca de disgusto, y se subió a la yegua de un salto, la que apenas acusó recibo y siguió bebiendo y mordisqueando la escuálida hierba como si nada.

-¡Arre, yegua perezosa! ¡Muévete costal de huesos!

Se vio obligado a talonearle los ijares. El animal dio un quejido resignado y partió al trote.

Logró llegar al lugar de los hechos cuando los desconocidos, más bien conocidos como "La cuadrilla del diablo" se aprestaban a consumar el atraco. Sólo se diferenciaban por su altura y por el color de los pañuelos que embozaban sus facciones. Naranja, Castaña, Verde Agua y Amarillo. Desde prudente distancia, pudo comprobar que dos sujetos tenían al conductor con los brazos en alto y procedían a amarrarlo. Uno de los bandidos registraba el botín y otro estaba apuntando al interior del vehículo mientras abría la portezuela.

-¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! – Señaló el villano a sus acompañantes – ¡Baja, muñeca, no seas tímida!

Del interior, salió una joven rubia y bien vestida, ataviada con sombrero con flores, vestido color guinda seca con polizón y miriñaque, guantes de encaje y botitas de tacón.

-¡No me toques, rufián! – chilló la muchacha cuando se le acercaron dos facinerosos y comenzaron a manosearla.

El joven sintió un sudor helado bajando por su espalda. El miedo hizo que se erizaran los pelillos plateados de su nuca. ¿Qué podía hacer en su situación? Era apenas el Ayudante del Sheriff y estaban demasiado lejos de la ciudad como para ir por refuerzos… Cuando lograra movilizar a los vecinos, los patanes ya habrían abusado de la muchacha. Nunca había sucedido en otros atracos de "La cuadrilla del diablo", pero siempre había una primera vez, y esta chica era joven y bonita.

Uno de los villanos levantó las faldas de la chica. Cuando el conductor pidió que la dejaran en paz, el más alto de los tipos le hundió la culata de la carabina en las costillas y lo golpeó en la cabeza y el hombre maniatado se deslizó al suelo como un fardo y comenzó a gemir en voz baja hasta que se desmayó.

-¡Esta es una fierecilla! – Rió el bandido al ser pateado hacia atrás por la joven que intentaba zafarse del abrazo del compañero. Se levantó del suelo secándose un hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca - ¡Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles! – Se acercó a de nuevo y empezó a rasgarle las faldas, las medias y el liguero con su cuchillo. Ella gritó y el otro le tapó la boca, mientras reían excitados.

Luego el tercer diablo acarició los muslos de la muchacha.

-Tenemos que agradecerle este regalo al jefe – gruñó con lujuria mientras rajaba la parte superior el vestido dejando a la vista el corsé de la chica – Sí que vamos a disfrutarlo – Se relamió con anticipación.

El joven tras las rocas no quiso ver más. Había un momento para ser hombre y era éste. Así era su suerte. Tal vez su vida terminara defendiendo a esta chica y al anciano, pero no podría seguir viviendo si elegía la cobardía y no hacía nada. Se apostó en el lugar menos visible y apuntó su vieja escopeta.

¡Pum! El tiro dio en el brazo de uno de los bandidos. Una estrella roja floreció en su camisa negra.

-¡Nos atacan! – gritó el herido.

¡Pum! El nuevo disparo perforó la pierna del diablo que amenazaba al anciano.

-¡Hagan algo idiotas! – Chilló el que tenía aún el cuchillo en la mano, mientras sus amigos miraban furiosos buscando al ejército invisible que les disparaba.

Los ladrones heridos fueron en pos de sus caballos ya cargados, sólo el que sujetaba los brazos de la muchacha se quedaba rezagado aún.

-¡No es justo! El jefe dijo que era pan comido! – ¡No se vayan, cobardes!

El joven se acercó para liberar a la chica. Los amigos del bandido ya estaban levantando nubes de polvo en su huida.

-¡Suelta a esa chica!

-¿Tú y quien más, mequetrefe?

Como respuesta, el proyecto de alguacil se puso la escopeta al hombro y cerró un ojo para apuntar. El bandido sacó la pistola y cogió a su presa por el cuello.

-Si te acercas más, le vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

El muchacho dudó. Era difícil disparar sin riesgo de herir a la rehén. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por el costado de su mejilla. ¿Qué hacer?

El bandido, al amparo de su vacilación, le soltó un tiro que le rozó la frente, le voló el sombrero y estuvo a un par de centímetros de perforarle el cerebro. El ayudante del Sheriff trastabilló. Una mata de largos cabellos de plata argentina se sacudieron al viento y le bloquearon la visibilidad. Los apartó de su frente con impaciencia. Mientras, el villano se aprestó a un segundo disparo.

La jovencita aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Recondenada! ¡Voy a destriparte por esto! – El bandido embozado con un pañuelo castaño se llevó la mano a la boca, una mano de la cual manaba sangre mientras la chica saltaba hacia el lado con la agilidad de un gato – ¡Esta maldita bruja me mordió!

El alguacil no perdió el tiempo y puso una bala en el costado del villano, pero éste, con gran rapidez volvió a capturar a la chica, cogiéndola del brazo y apuntándole a la sien.

-¿No quieres ver sus lindos sesos desparramados por todo el desfiladero, supongo? – Entre sus bravatas emitió un quejido de dolor, la bala había perforado sus costillas.

Masculló algunas maldiciones en voz baja cuando lo vio subir al caballo de arneses dorados y negros, y antes que pudiera dispararle le arrojó la chica encima.

-¡Por los mil demonios! Sintió como le ardían los codos y la espalda al haber caído sobre el áspero suelo rocoso. ¡Al menos la muchacha estaba bien! ¿O no?

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Esta no respondió. Pesaba su buen par de libras sobre sus huesos, pero no era razón de quejarse. Luego sintió un reguero salado que le resbalaba en la comisura de la boca. Ella entreabrió sus ojos llorosos y pudo ver cuán grandes y azules como el cielo eran. Un par de ventanas tan diáfanas que podía entrar un ángel con todo y alas… Su cuerpo sobre él emitía una tibieza y un aroma que hizo que su nariz se dilatara con deleite. Algunas alarmas se activaron en su cuerpo. ¡Debía quitársela de encima ya mismo!

-¡MMM…m-m-m-mucha-s-s G-g-gracias-s-s! – Me –ha –sal-va-do- la vi-da. Sniff… - Se abrazó a él con más fuerza aún.

-Eh, que no es para tanto ¿no? Debe refrenarse, señorita, todo está bien. Sólo hice mi trabajo ¿ve? Soy el ayudante del Sheriff Black. Los bandidos se han marchado. La ayudaré a ponerse de pie.

Se agachó a recoger su malogrado sombrero, cuando vio que el bonito sombrero de tela color guinda y encajes negros y raso de la chica también había rodado por el suelo. La contempló con más atención. Gruesos bucles dorados le nacían de la cabeza. Era una belleza. Una real belleza. Tal vez hubiera sido bueno que le agradeciera con un beso, pensó, enrojeciendo. ¿Por qué sería que algo en ella se le hacía familiar?

Ella también lo estaba contemplando intensamente, con la cabeza ladeada en profunda y reconcentrada evocación.

-¿Yaten? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Debe ser algún tipo de broma… ¿Acaso eres…?

-Mina. Mina Aíno. Acabo de volver de la ciudad.

-¡No puede ser! – La imagen frente a sus ojos de la hermosa y altiva mujer que intentaba pudorosamente reconstruir su vestuario desgarrado, no calzaba con la de la niña que vestía con camisa a cuadros, sombrero de paja y mameluco de jeans arremangado en las rodillas, que solía huir de casa descalza como un chico para ir de pesca, a cazar ranas o mariposas y que a veces odiaba porque era capaz de derribarlo de un puñetazo - ¿"Jirafa"? – Musitó mientras aún hacía bailar el sombrero entre sus dedos.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de púrpura y el coqueto agradecimiento se tornó en desconcierto y malestar.

-¡Ya nadie me llama así! – Reclamó orgullosamente - ¿O acaso todavía te dicen "Renacuajo"?

-¡Tunanta! Debería ser más agradecida y tener respeto por la autoridad… - El joven se encasquetó el sombrero con rabia.

Un quejido detuvo lo que podría haber sido una batalla campal. Al parecer, ambos habían olvidado al conductor de la diligencia, y el anciano acababa de volver en sí.

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos al Pueblo? ¿Ah?

Yaten pegó un silbido y de detrás de unas rocas. Vino trotando de mala gana su fiel montura.

-¿¡En… Eso!?

-Si los bandidos no hubieran robado los caballos y destrozado las ruedas de la diligencia al menos tendríamos transporte. En las condiciones actuales, hay que agradecer lo único que tenemos.

La yegua la miró con cara de pocos amigos y soltó un resoplido. No le gustaban las intrusas cerca de su amo. Se acercó, la olisqueó con desconfianza y decidió que esa humana no le gustaba para nada. Le presentó la cola y soltó gases.

Mina arriscó la nariz, contrariada.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Sólo te está saludando – Se burló el joven, sintiendo que se relajaba su tensión – Antes no eras tan quisquillosa…

-¡Es que este animal huele a pantano! – La rubia se pinzó la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice.

El cuadrúpedo aprovechó de recoger el sombrero de Mina y comenzó a masticarlo.

-¡Pero qué! Al menos debieras alimentar este costal de huesos. ¡Se está comiendo mi "Cordon Bleu"!

-Deja de alaraquear como gallina clueca, me estás dando dolor de cabeza, en el pueblo te compras uno nuevo y sanseacabó.

-Son tal para cual tú y tu "novia"– Replicó la chica- Prefiero caminar que subirme en esa "cosa".

La yegua le contestó con un relincho burlón.

-Como quieras – Yaten ayudó a subir al conductor – y tomando el cabestrillo de su animal enfiló hacia el pueblo a grandes zancadas.

Mina no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Luego del primer par de kilómetros sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba.

-¡Aguarda! ¡No vayas tan rápido! Me duelen los pies y estoy muriéndome de sed…

Yaten apenas se volvió a mirar como la frente de la mujer estaba perlada de sudor, y sus dorados rizos estaban opacos y pegados a su cabeza. Hizo un alto para repartir un par de sorbos de agua de su cantimplora a cada uno, ya fuera humano o animal.

-¿Bebes de la misma cantimplora que tu caballo? – La muchacha hizo una mueca, pero ya era tarde, ya había bebido, no sacaba nada con reclamar ahora - ¡Eres un cerdo!

-¿Quieres montar, o no?

-Está bien.

La joven se acercó a pasitos con sus doloridos pies a la yegua, pero cada vez que ella levantaba la pierna para subir, el animal se movía dos pasos hacia el costado. En vez de ayudarla, el muchacho, a prudente distancia con la espalda apoyada en un tronco seco, se desternillaba de risa. Finalmente, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y su montura se resignó a llevar a la odiosa mujer y al anciano que volvió a dormitar. No tenía buen aspecto. Pero entonces, el animal se paró y no quiso caminar más.

-¡Arre! – La azuzó su dueño - ¡Camina, chica!

Nada.

-¡Arre, vieja pulgosa, Venus buena para nada! ¡Venus mañosa, saco de chinches! ¡Venus cochina, cerdosa, pedazo de mugre olorosa! ¡Arre!

-¡Oye! ¡Párale! – Reclamó la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé. Es raro, sé que le hablas a la yegua, pero siento como que me dices esas cosas horribles a mí…

-Dicen que al que le calza el guante…

Mina se volvió hacia otro lado con desdén y se dejó llevar lentamente por la yegua, que comenzó a andar con un trotecillo rasposo que rebotaba en cada tumbo y le molía las asentaderas.

Finalmente vislumbraron las primeras casas del poblado.

-"Acequia Polvorosa" – Anunció innecesariamente el ayudante del Sheriff.

-¡Al fin! – Necesito llegar al hotel y darme un buen baño relajante… Al menos los bandidos no se llevaron mi maleta – Suspiró.

-¡De nada! – Replicó Yaten ayudándola a bajar de la montura – No me imagino que podrían haber hecho cuatro forajidos curtidos con tus refajos y tus brassieres… a excepción de usarlos para tamizar pepitas de oro o trasvestirse como mamarrachos…

Mina se le acercó a escasos centímetros de distancia y acercó sus manos enguantadas en jirones de encaje negro al rostro del alguacil para cogerlo (Que era bajito para ser un aspirante a hombre de la Ley) y se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, con reconcentrada expresión.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se sonrojó incómodo el joven ante tamaña impertinencia.

-¡Tenía razón!

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Te vez mucho más guapo con la boca cerrada, cada vez que la abres metes la pata!

Yaten enrojeció intensamente de rabia. Se volvió hacia su yegua para dirigirla al refectorio del médico. Quería que el doctor Kou, su primo, le echara un vistazo al anciano lastimado.

-¡Que disfrutes tu estadía en el Hotel! Y cuidado con las chinches – Agregó a modo de despedida.

La joven entró a grandes zancadas en el recinto con su maleta fuertemente cogida, al punto de blanquear sus nudillos.

-¡Qué se ha creído ese engreído renacuajo! – se dijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Horas más tarde…_

Mina tenía asuntos urgentes que atender, pero el día presente todo había salido al revés. Pensó que una cena caliente en el restaurant – cantina- salón de juegos- anexo del hotel, le vendría bien para pasar el mal trago. Se había dado un baño al menos, con un agua que iba de clara a lodosa, pero al menos estaba tibia y el jabón francés perfumado con lavanda había obrado maravillas. No había nada más calmante que ponerse ropa limpia y luego comer algo antes de irse a la cama.

Lo que no se esperaba es que a esa hora la mitad del pueblo estaba comiendo, bebiendo, jugando a las cartas o simplemente escuchando los monótonos números artísticos que se sucedían sin pena ni gloria en el escuálido y destartalado escenario.

Así que estas eran las grandes distracciones en este pueblucho, nada ha cambiado desde que me fui, se dijo con resignación. Buscó una mesa vacía con la vista, pero antes de que tuviera que esperar un turno, un elegante hombre de impecable traje sastre de color negro, con chaleco color plata y una brillante y gruesa cadena de oro sobre él, se puso de pie y se le acercó.

-Por favor, señorita Aíno, veo que ya se siente mejor, comparta mi mesa, pida lo que quiera, será un placer…

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Diamante Black, Sheriff de la ciudad.

-Vaya, ¡Gracias Sr. Black! Luce muy elegante para ser un Sheriff.

-En "Acequia Polvorosa" la hora de la tertulia es "el acontecimiento social del día", nadie que se considere alguien se lo pierde.

-¿Y qué me dice de los bandidos como "La cuadrilla del diablo"? – Preguntó, mientras se sentaba con gran cuidado (aún le dolían sus redondeces)- ¿Acaso nunca atacan a esta hora?

-El alguacil me contó las dificultades que tuvo con esos cuatreros, le prometo que hasta esos bandidos son lo bastante civilizados para respetar las horas de descanso.

-A mí no me parecieron muy civilizados- Murmuró la joven para sí, paseando una mirada nerviosa entre los asistentes y preguntándose si los que habían intentado abusarla estarían ahí como si nada, comiendo, jugando naipes o coqueteando con las bailarinas.

La mirada de Black se endureció por un segundo. Luego volvió a parecer amable y distendida cuando volvió a hablarla. Luego que pidieron de cenar y les trajeron la comida (Tenía buen aspecto) Diamante cambió el tema de la conversación.

-Supe que son asuntos de suma importancia los que la han traído de vuelta al pueblo, señorita Aíno.

-Es verdad- la expresión de la rubia se entristeció – La trágica e inesperada muerte de mis abuelitos… En el trabajo me permitieron que viniera a hacerme cargo de su documentación y de su rancho.

-¿Supongo que venderá todo y dejará en el olvido "Acequia Polvorosa"? Su vida ya debe estar armada en la gran ciudad… Yo podría ayudarle a ultimar los detalles del traspaso con el comprador.

-Es muy amable Sr. Black, pero no voy a apresurar las cosas. Creo que me quedaré unos días antes de decidir…

-¿En ese basurero? Digo… – Se retractó al ver la expresión furibunda en los ojos de la mujer – El rancho de sus abuelos está muy deteriorado, además esas tierras están acabadas, dudo que se pueda cultivar alguna cosa y la mayoría de los animales están enfermos o moribundos. No le recomiendo sufrir el trauma de ver en que se ha convertido.

Le agradezco mucho pero, yo me crié en ese rancho, si no fuera por mis abuelos, no estaría donde estoy ahora. Aún cuando mi carrera como cantante es importante, les debo cuidar su patrimonio...

Sus palabras no parecieron agradarle del todo al Sheriff Black. Siguió comiendo sin ponerle mayor atención y sin volver a sonreírle. Mina se sintió confundida. Es un hombre muy frío y calculador debajo de esa pátina de cortesía, se dijo. ¿Qué interés tendrá en el Rancho Aíno?

Terminó de cenar e iba a retirarse cuando un joven de impecablemente cabello negro peinado con elegancia se acercó a la mesa.

-Escuché las últimas noticias conmocionado ¿Srta. Aíno? – Le ofreció su mano con galantería para luego besar la de ella – Soy Darien Chiba, alcalde de la ciudad. Celebro ver que no recibió un rasguño.

No gracias a Ud. – Pensó Mina y recordó a quien la había salvado, buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que vio su espalda no tan ancha pero bien formada, acodada en el mesón del bar, con el moño platinado cayendo hasta su cintura. Intentó volver a ignorarlo y se volvió hacia el alcalde con una sonrisa.

-Creo que hace años no tuve oportunidad de trabar amistad con Ud., Srta. Aíno, creo que debemos retomar relaciones y remediar esa situación – Declaró el alcalde, quien vestía un impoluto traje blanco, gillet de color negro y una gruesa cadena de plata en su reloj de bolsillo - Me gustaría mucho que nos hablara de lo que vio en "la gran ciudad" - Cruzó una mirada casi imperceptible con Black, que la sostuvo y luego no tuvo más remedio que mover la cabeza en aprobación, luego acercó una silla y se sentó con ellos para continuar la plática.

Mina si lo recordaba. Un pequeñajo regordete, malcriado y llorón de familia rica, que solía acusarlos a ella y a Yaten cuando le quitaban sus juguetes por un rato. Por lo blanco y redondo solían llamarlo "Repollo" para hacerlo llorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mira ese par de buitres – Al parecer, Yaten ya tenía un par de whiskies dobles rondando en su sistema – Los poderosos no tienen moral, ¿No Andrew? – El rubicundo cantinero lo miró con expresión algo temerosa mientras seguía el ciclo sin fin de lavar y secar vasos. No quería perder su empleo – No importa que uno esté casado con seis hijos y el otro comprometido con la chica más rica del pueblo vecino, no pueden resistirse al aroma de la carne fresca… No se dan por enterados que es carne de jirafa…

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente amigo, deberías irte a la cama.

-¿Sabes qué, Andrew, sabes qué? – espetó el joven balanceando el vaso y salpicándose un par de gotas que recorrieron el éter y fueron a dar a su camisa - Pues que tienes razón – Se puso de pie y esloró peligrosamente como si la cantina fuera un barco en medio de una tormenta- No vale la pena… el peón ya hizo su trabajo y ahora es bazofia – Culminó, antes de quedar sentado en el suelo.

EL joven rubio sonrió y se dijo que cuando despertara se iría a su rancho, de momento era mejor que durmiera la mona un rato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora más tarde, muriendo de sueño, Mina se dirigía a la salida cuando tropezó con un bulto, que se quejó. Sobresaltada, se volvió a mirar y vio que era el alguacil.

-¡Menudo ejemplo le das a la gente del pueblo!

-No – me –habbles-desssa- forrrma, "Jirra-fa"

-¡Cállate! – Mina lo pateó – Es un gusto hablar con gente civilizada de vez en cuando… los palurdos abundan y su conversación no es tan interesante.

-Ajá. Pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado – replicó Yaten que ya se había espabilado un poco – No me explico que vieron esos dos en tu persona.

-Es obvio que se necesita "clase" para apreciar las cosas buenas. Estiró la pierna y pasó por encima del hombre sentado en el suelo – y deja de llamarme "Jirafa" no tengo la culpa de que tu fueras bajito como un "Renacuajo"... A decir verdad, creo que todavía lo eres.

-No pensabas lo mismo en la mañana, recuerdo que te arrojaste sobre mí para abrazarme y llamarme "tu salvador".

-¡Eso fue antes de recordar quien eras! – Se alejó ostentosamente taconeando por el entablado cuando sintió un fuerte resoplido cerca del hombro - ¡Ay! – chilló, perdida toda dignidad se alejó a la carrera y entró por el portal del Hotel.

-No estuvo mal eso, vieja, por eso te quiero – Le dijo Yaten a la yegua, que respondió con un alegre relincho - ¡Vámonos a casa, Venus!

Montó y ambos fueron tragados por la espesa negrura. No debían ir muy lejos. Al alguacil se le había asignado una modesta casita a la salida del pueblo y hacia allí se dirigió para por fin disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina pasó los siguientes días poniendo al día el papeleo de su herencia. Luego de limpiar y acomodar un poco la cabaña, se dio cuenta que aún se sentía a gusto entre sus cuatro paredes y que no estaba para nada deteriorada como le había hecho temer el sheriff. La huerta sólo había necesitado riego y los animales aunque no eran muchos gozaban de buena salud. Hasta la carreta y el caballo, tan necesarios para ir al pueblo y no quedarse aislada, estaban en perfecto estado. Muchas veces se preguntó qué razones tuvo el Sheriff para haberle mentido. Era demasiada diferencia para solo tratarse de una exageración.

Tras visitar la tumba de sus abuelos y dejarle un grueso ramo de flores a cada uno, decidió que ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin preguntárselo a alguien, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Precisamente estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que era el ayudante del Sheriff.

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba a ver si necesitabas algo – Carraspeó incómodo rascándose la nuca – No es que esté especialmente interesado, forma parte de mis funciones, el servicio a la comunidad, y eso… tú sabes.

-Ahhh. Ya que lo mencionas, no es por hacerte un cumplido, pero veo que trabajas más que el Sheriff mismo, ¿no?

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? El jefe se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con las botas sobre el escritorio, durmiendo una siestecita, jugando solitarios o en casa de su prometida. Pero supongo que dentro de todo, no es mal Sheriff.

-¿Prometida? – La cara de la joven expresaba profunda confusión.

-¿No lo sabías? Diamante es novio de la chica más rica de Pozo Almonte, el pueblo vecino.

¿Entonces por qué viene todas las mañanas a galantearme? Y el alcalde Darien Chiba viene por las tardes.

-Supongo que querrán alguna cosa contigo – La cara de Yaten se volvió tenebrosa de pronto – Algo que no tienen en su esposa y su prometida… ejem.

Mina iba a abofetearlo pero su mano se detuvo a centímetros de las pálidas facciones bellamente esculpidas y los brillantes ojos verdes de burlona picardía gatuna. Una sensación de levedad que recorrió su espina la hizo apoyar la espalda contra uno de los pilares de la entrada. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo antes de decir.

-Antes que te pongas insufrible necesito preguntarte algo – Declamó con brusquedad, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas – Vamos a demorar un poco, así que puedes entrar por un café.

-Está bien, pero no puedo quedarme demasiado a hacer gazmoñerías, tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijo el joven volviéndose a la yegua que bufó con enojo al verlo entrar por el zaguán de madera pintada – Tranquila Venus, te dije que era inofensiva.

Mina resopló por lo bajo, mientras traía la cafetera y un par de tazas en una bandeja de plata.

-También… hice bizcochos – dijo acercándole un plato, que el alguacil miró con desconfianza – Toma uno, idiota, están buenos, no pretendo envenenarte…

Tras un par de sorbos de reconfortante café y un par de mordidas al bizcocho, la chica vio que el pez había mordido el anzuelo, se encontraba a gusto ahí, sonreía y un leve rubor embellecía sus facciones. Se veía, casi guapo… casi – Se dijo.

-Bueno…- Comenzó estrujándose las manos – Yo… yo quisiera saber, que se sabe de la muerte de mis abuelos. La carta que recibí era más bien escueta. Supongo que nunca estaré preparada del todo. Es mejor ahora que después.

Él la observó, seriamente esta vez. Podía ver el dolor esculpido en el rostro delicado de Mina. Sí. Mina. Ése era el nombre.

Por mucho que se empecinara en llamarla y evocarla mentalmente con la chiquilla que el mismo había apodado "jirafa" por el puro enojo y la frustración que le había producido que fuera más alta que él. Ahora él era más alto, por escasos centímetros, pero lo era. Podía verla como lo que era. Una joven decidida. Bonita. De piel pálida. Con grandes ojos agua calma. Hoy llevaba el cabello modestamente recogido con una cinta roja y los bucles habían desaparecido. Un modesto vestido de andar por casa, había reemplazado al sobrecargado traje de viaje lleno de holanes. Sintió un espasmo en el pecho que lo hizo reprimir un suspiro. Sabía que no podía enamorarse y menos de ella. Seguro ella volvería a la ciudad y se casaría con un terrateniente, un hacendado o un guapo banquero. Acorazó sus sentimientos y aclaró su mente.

-¿Y bien? – Sintió el piececito de la muchacha marcando el tablado rítmicamente con nerviosismo.

-Ejemmm… - Se aclaró la garganta – Los encontró un pastorcillo llamado Kaito, pasaba por acá con su redil buscando pastos y no pudo dar aviso de inmediato porque tuvo que encerrar las ovejas primero. Jura que no tocó nada. Sólo sus pies y ya estaban helados y sin vida. No respondieron a sus preguntas. Cuando llegué con los hombres del alcalde, revisamos la escena y se concluyó que había sido un accidente. Había muchas piedras que se habían deslizado de la ladera. Es extraño que ellos hubieran ido para ese lado del rancho, tal vez seguían algún animal que se les había escapado o sintieron algún coyote. Aunque no es muy frecuente, se ha sabido que en esa zona hay deslizamientos.

Mina cerró los ojos. Su corazón estaba encogido de dolor. Vio a sus queridos abuelos, su expresión de temor al sentir el estruendo de las rocas y luego nada… Quedaron ahí aplastados, su vida truncada en cosa de segundos… ¡Era tan injusto!

-Quiero… quiero ir a echar un vistazo, pero no me animo a hacerlo sola… me … ¿Me acompañarías?

Él asintió en silencio, calándose el sombrero y poniéndose de pie. Aún llevaba el agujero por donde había pasado la bala.

La joven sintió un estremecimiento. Tuvieron suerte ese día, tal los dos estarían muertos ahora, igual que sus abuelitos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían ido en la carreta de la chica, tirada por Azabache, un bello ejemplar de color oscuro, a pesar de las protestas de Venus, que se puso a relinchar y patear hasta que Yaten la chantajeó con un bizcocho ante el escándalo de Mina.

-Esto queda bastante alejado de la cabaña – murmuró ella temblorosa al ver el desfiladero poblado de oscuras y amenazantes rocas.

Yaten se agachó y revisó las huellas. Recordó que ese día que los cuatro capataces del alcalde lo acompañaron se había apresurado a echar un vistazo, pero luego, los hombres habían caminado por todos lados, apisonando cualquier evidencia sospechosa. La vio mirar con dolor el lugar donde habían encontrado los cuerpos. No había entendido lo solitaria que debía sentirse, ahora que no le quedaba nadie en el mundo.

-Esto no tiene caso… Mina, voy a subir para examinar el lugar desde donde se desprendieron las piedras.

-¡Ten cuidado! – Le advirtió. Estaba muy pálida.

Ella le observó mientras ascendía y luego se acercaba paso a paso por la pendiente, había una estrecha cornisa y en algunas partes debió abrazarse a las rocas o cogerse de débiles hierbajos para conservar el equilibrio.

Había algo ahí que no le gustaba. En algunas partes las rocas grandes de arriba tenían raspones. Como si alguien hubiera hecho palanca con una barra de metal. También había huellas de botas. Bastante grandes como para que su pie quedara cómodamente sobrado sobre la marca. Se supone que nadie subió cuando vinieron a buscar los cuerpos. Deseó haber hecho este examen antes, pero el Sheriff no se lo había permitido, diciendo que no había caso y que tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer en la oficina. Al menos hoy era domingo. Sólo tenía que ir a darle de cenar a los tres detenidos por desórdenes públicos que albergaba la modesta cárcel de "Acequia Polvorosa".

Definitivamente, aquí había algo sospechoso. Decidió que iría al pueblo y haría algunas averiguaciones. De pronto algo que brillaba entre los pastos le llamó la atención. Bajó y lo recuperó de entre las decrépitas matas de pasto seco.

-¿Qué es eso? - quiso saber la chica.

-¡Parece una bala! – No quería atemorizar a la muchacha pero algo le estaba pareciendo bastante negro en este asunto – La llevaré donde el herrero – agregó -Creo que deberíamos ir donde él médico del pueblo y hacerle un par de preguntas, Mina.

-¡Ah! ¡Será agradable volver a ver a Seiya! ¿Sigue siendo tan guapo?

-Supongo… Pero no creo que sea bueno que digas cosas como esas cerca de su mujer, Monique. Es muy hermosa pero extremadamente celosa.

-¡Bah! ¡Ya todos los chicos guapos e interesantes están casados! – susurró la rubia.

Yaten resopló pero no dijo palabra. La verdad ninguno de los dos dijo nada camino del pueblo. Estaba reconcentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El despacho del médico era una estancia pequeña y de madera, de dos ambientes, pero era muy luminosa y estaba limpia. Tenía una camilla, un mueble lleno de frascos de vidrio con sus respectivas etiquetas, un armario cerrado, un escritorio algo destartalado y dos sillas deslucidas de madera. El Dr. Kou llevaba el cabello negro y brillante con un par de hebras de plata, perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo, su delantal blanco estaba impecable y unos anteojos de carey velaban sus chispeantes ojos azules, por los que no parecían pasar los años. Aún les recordaba al jovenzuelo rebelde que saltaba cercas con su montura y hacía suspirar incluso a algunas muchachitas, aún a las mayores que él, cuando pasaba con su paso garboso y gandul camino de la escuela.

-¡Encantado de verte de nuevo, Mina! – dijo alegremente estirando su diestra.

Luego que le explicaron el porqué de su visita, comprendió que no se trataba de una visita social y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Traeré mi libreta.

La joven y el aguacil se quedaron mirando hasta que el doctor volvió con un cuadernillo empastado en cartón duro lleno de bosquejos.

-Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una de esas cámaras de fotos, pero de momento, recopilo la evidencia de todos los casos médicos y autopsias con esquemas dibujados a carboncillo. Aquí está lo de los Sres. Aíno, srta. Mina – Agregó, señalando las páginas. Encontré múltiples lesiones consistentes con aplastamiento por piedras de gran tamaño, como huesos rotos, fractura de tórax y de piernas pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Yaten vio que Mina estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse a pesar de que no aparecían los rostros de sus seres queridos.

Encontré lesiones más pequeñas en la base del cráneo… Según lo que me comentaste, no había rocas pequeñas en el sitio del suceso, además, una de las marcas perimortem dejó una huella morada de forma tubular en la coronilla de la anciana. Y encontré una marca circular como una quemadura en la espalda del señor Aíno, en los espacios intercostales.

Yaten no dijo nada, pero en su mente la imagen comenzaba a completarse. Para él era obvio que los ancianos habían sido atacados y luego puestos en el camino del derrumbe para simular el accidente.

-¿Le comentaste a alguien de estas observaciones?

-Bueno… -El médico se rascó la cabeza, incómodo – Le dije al Sheriff Black, pero dijo que el caso ya estaba cerrado y archivado como un accidente. Que al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo, los Aíno ya estaban muertos.

El joven se sintió compadecido al ver que la chica estaba temblorosa. Por impulso le tomó la mano y comprimió sus dedos.

-¿Entonces… Entonces… Alguien asesinó a mis abuelos?

-Creemos que sí, pero mientras no sepamos quienes o porqué lo hicieron solo podemos seguir investigando.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? – Mina se soltó del golpe de la mano del alguacil.

-Lo sospechaba, pero lo que te sucedió a ti y lo que encontramos esta mañana confirmó mis temores.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo Seiya – El conductor de la diligencia ya está mucho mejor. Se reincorporará a su trabajo la próxima semana. Acaba de marcharse, me pidió que te diera las gracias. ¿Y Ud. Srta. Aíno? ¿Pudo superar ya el trauma?

-No he tenido ni tiempo de pensar en el asunto…

-Aguarden – El cerebro de Yaten trabajaba a toda pastilla – Estoy pensando que el incidente de la diligencia podría estar relacionado…

-¿Insinúas que los bandidos de "la cuadrilla del diablo" me asaltaron para que no pudiera venir al pueblo? – Mina sintió un escalofrío.

-Hay algo que aún se nos está escapando, falta un factor en la ecuación. ¿Cuál será la interés en un rancho tan modesto como para tomarse tantas molestias? Tendremos que seguir averiguando – el joven apuntó a la chica con determinación – Pero con discreción. No podemos dejar que averigüen que estamos investigando. Podrían volverse aún más peligrosos. Debes seguir actuando con naturalidad, chica. Seguir aceptando los cumplidos de los poderosos del pueblo hasta que sepamos quien está detrás de todo esto…

La joven lo miró con admiración y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron del dispensario del médico, cuatro hombres pasaron a caballo a gran velocidad. Apenas alcanzaron a devolverse y subir a la calzada.

-¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó ella, que sin pensar se había cogido del brazo del alguacil. Sus siluetas se le hacían familiares…

-Son los hombres del alcalde - Respondió Yaten – Es curioso que últimamente no se los ha visto mucho por la cantina…

-¿Cómo si hubieran estado convalecientes de una herida de bala?

-Demonios, Mina, ¿Crees que los asistentes del alcalde Chiba son "la cuadrilla del diablo"?

-Tengo miedo, Yaten…- Dijo ella por única respuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando volvieron al Rancho Aíno, les esperaba otra desagradable sorpresa. La mayoría de las vacas y ovejas y aves de corral estaban libres y se habían comido y pisoteado las hortalizas y la ropa blanca lavada. Algunos se habían perdido para siempre.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - La chica se arrodilló en el zaguán y parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Supongo que es otro "mensaje" – respondió Yaten.

-¿Y qué les hice yo? – sollozó Mina.

-Tranquila – El joven la abrazó unos segundos – Te ayudaré a encerrar a tus animales y a recoger el tiradero.

-Gracias… Eres un buen amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camino de su casita, montado en su yegua, el ayudante del Sheriff meditaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Definitivamente algo tenía el rancho de los Aíno que parecía despertar la codicia de varios en el pueblo. Por más que analizaba las cosas, no le veía sentido alguno. La muerte de los ancianos, el ataque a la diligencia, y ahora… una nueva advertencia.

En medio de su preocupación contempló las estrellas. Una extraña sensación de soledad lo embargó. En "Acequia polvorosa" habían pocas mujeres, y la mayoría ya estaban casadas y con familia. Él jamás había sentido el llamado a armar nido. Su empleo era de riesgo, sabía que cualquier día una bala enemiga o el cuchillo de un piel roja podían acabar con su pellejo bajo tierra… hasta el momento se había sentido a gusto viviendo así, sólo y libre como los pájaros. No podía identificar desde cuando había comenzado a sentir ese vacío y la falta de un algo indefinible.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez un trago en la barra de Andrew le sirviera para alejar esas molestias.

Amarró a Venus en el palenque más cercano junto a otras cabalgaduras a pesar de las protestas de su yegua amarilla, que hace rato estaba intranquila.

Unas voces lejanas en un privado de la cantina, le hicieron acercarse lo más que pudo con gran cautela, intentando que sus botas no resonaran en el entablado.

 _-…"Sabes que no está resultando._

 _-¡Resultaría si no te entrometieras, es obvio que no va a confiarse a un hombre casado con hijos!_

 _La parte baja de un vaso whiskero golpeó la mesa con estruendo._

 _-El entrometido es tu alguacil. Vas a tener que pararle los pies, hace días anda metiendo sus narices donde no le compete._

 _-Tenemos que hacernos de los papeles antes que descubran la verdad._

 _-Si no hay más remedio, Yaten podría tener un "accidente"._

 _-¡Rayos, Chiba! Los buenos funcionarios no salen de los árboles… ¿A quién crees que podría darle el puesto? A alguno de tus inútiles asistentes? Además, es un ingenuo…_

 _-Cierto, pero alguien podría abrirle los ojos._

 _-De quien no me fío es de la chica, pero sería demasiada coincidencia que muriera igual que sus abuelos._

 _Ruido de líquido vaciándose en vasos de vidrio._

 _-Una pena que tu asistente malograra lo de mis muchachos. La chica habría quedado tan traumada y avergonzada que no querría saber nada de este pueblucho. Además dejó a tres de mis chicos heridos. Tiene buena puntería o demasiada buena suerte._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón – Se carcajeó la voz del Sheriff – Tal vez sea hora de que al desgraciado se le acabe la suerte._

 _Los vasos se entrechocaron, tal vez cerrando un acuerdo"…_

El corazón de Yaten palpitaba a mil por hora amartillándole el pecho. ¡Sus sospechas eran ciertas! Había un plan para deshacerse de Mina. Jamás se habría imaginado que su propio jefe y el alcalde estuvieran coludidos y planearan su ruina… ¡Y la suya!

¿Qué hacer? Necesitaba pruebas… pruebas y un móvil. Y mucho apoyo. Era casi imposible detener a un Sheriff y para qué decir al propio alcalde de la ciudad. Definitivamente aquí había algo grande como para que las dos cabezas visibles de la autoridad se ensuciaran las manos.

A lo lejos, la antigua horca de cuerda, empotrada en la plaza del pueblo, que llevaba años sin usarse se balanceaba merced a la brisa nocturna.

No pensaba que fuera necesario llegar a esos extremos – pensó sintiendo un escalofrío – Pero algo era cierto. Su cabeza y la de la muchacha estaban pendiendo de un hilo…

Los relinchos desesperados de los caballos amarrados lo sacaron de esos pensamientos.

Al grito de: ¡Fuego! Algunos vecinos bajaban de sus casas y corrían con baldes hacia el pozo. Se escuchaban gritos de temor y llanto de mujeres y niños asustados.

-¿Dónde es el incendio? – Yaten tironeó de la manga a un hombre que pasaba por su lado y que se detuvo al reconocerlo.

-Dicen que comenzó en el dispensario del Doctor Kou – Respondió el hombre, que sin decir más, reanudó su carrera, pues llevaba el balde lleno.

Yaten corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Aún no llegaba cuando sintió que los vidrios explotaban, merced al calor y a los frascos de químicos en la consulta de su primo. La oleada de calor era insoportable.

-¡Seiya, Seiya! ¿Estás ahí? – golpeó desesperadamente con los puños.

-¡Cuidado alguacil! Ya no puede hacerse nada…

-Déjame …

Le quitó la manta a una de las mujeres que observaban impotentes y rociándole un balde de agua encima para dejarla empapada, se la envolvió en el torso y la cabeza. Tomó impulso y cargó contra la puerta.

-¡Maldición! – Se sintió frustrado de ver que no se movió un ápice a pesar de haber sido debilitada por las llamas.

Algunos hombres, al ver que no lo convencerían de lo contrario, le ayudaron a derribarla. En medio del humo, pudo distinguir a su primo desmayado en el piso y que aún no había sido tocado por el fuego. Las repisas y el armario botiquín ardían por los cuatro costados, las flamas ya estaban haciendo presa del techo de la habitación y amenazaban con desplazarse hasta el segundo piso. Saltó como una exhalación sobre su primo y lo abofeteó.

-¡Seiya, despierta! - Al no recibir respuesta se lo cargó como pudo sobre los hombros – ¡Cof, cof, cogh…! – El humo le quemaba la garganta y los pulmones, la boca le sabía acre y ya casi no podía respirar, cada paso y cada bocanada le costaban un infierno… - ¡Pesas demasiado! Uff…

La manta estaba ardiendo en los bordes cuando logró por fin salir del cuarto. Dejó caer a Seiya pesadamente sobre la tierra con un gemido y luego todo se volvió negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten abrió los ojos. Una luz insoportable lo hizo volver a cerrarlos. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista y mantener los ojos abiertos, vio que se encontraba en un cuarto desconocido, pero un rostro conocido lo observaba.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Sollozó la mujer y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Monique? ¿Cómo está Seiya?

-Se repondrá – suspiró la esposa de su primo - ¡Y todo gracias a ti! No sé que habría sido de Chibi Chibi y de mí si no lo hubieras salvado… ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Yaten?

Silencio. El joven había vuelto a desmayarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Papi! ¡El tío despertó!

Yaten sentía que unas manitas regordetas le acariciaban el cabello no con mucha suavidad. Al parecer estaban pegajosas con dulce y olían a fruta y a miel.

-¿Chibi Chibi? – La cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

-¡Perdóname! No pude mantenerla lejos más tiempo.

La alegre voz de Seiya lo hizo abrir inmediatamente los ojos. Su sobrinita estaba adherida como lapa a su lado, pero luego se fue a jugar y los dejó solos.

-¡Seiya! ¡Estás bien!

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí – Le dijo su primo.

Llevaba un brazo vendado y el largo cabello se le había chamuscado, pero su sonrisa era la de siempre.

-¿Has sabido algo de Mina?

-Está en la otra habitación, con Monique.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Suspiró Yaten, aliviado.

-Hmmm… parece que alguien está domando a un enano gruñón que yo conozco.

-¡Idiota! ¡Todos corremos un grave peligro! ¿Te imaginas quien está detrás de todo esto?

La expresión del médico se volvió grave.

-Tengo algunas sospechas. Al parecer todos hemos ido sumando dos más dos.

-¡Esto ya fue demasiado! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Mina, tú y yo… Todos hemos sufrido atentados – Señaló Seiya.

-No podemos dejar que esto prosiga. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está tu libreta forense?

-La dejo acá en casa, bajo llave.

-¡Que suerte! Al parecer ese fue uno de los motivos para quemar tu consultorio. Solo nos falta…

-¿Seiya, Yaten? – La adorable cabeza de la esposa del doctor se asomó por el dintel de la puerta – El albacea del banco vino aquí buscando a la señorita Mina, y ella pregunta si pueden estar presentes cuando hable con ella.

-De inmediato bajamos, Princesa.

Seiya ayudó a su primo a envolverse en una bata a cuadros, a ponerse unas pantuflas y bajaron las escaleras ayudándose el uno al otro.

-¿Cuál de los dos está más aportillado? – Bromeó el médico.

Mina les aguardaba impaciente. Profundas ojeras y arrugas de preocupación resaltaban en la palidez de su rostro.

-Yaten – Parecía que hubiera tenido ganas de saltar a su cuello, pero, dadas las circunstancias, se reprimió y sólo atinó a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa.

-Ejem…

-El Sr. Taiki Hudson se encuentra aquí para darme una noticia relacionada con la herencia de mis abuelos – Explicó la chica.

Bueno – El abogado era nuevo en la cuidad. Tenía una apostura espigada y sofisticada, vestía un elegante traje color oscuro con finas líneas blancas y unas gafas con montura de oro montadas sobre la nariz y un impoluto y brillante cabello castaño peinado con gomina – Esta no es una sucesión formal, sólo vine aquí a hacerle entrega de una información sobre su herencia, Srta. Aíno…

Todos los ojos y los oídos estaban pendientes de sus palabras. El joven prosiguió.

El legado principal es la propiedad del Rancho conocido como "Rancho Aíno", pero revisando los papeles de mi sucesor, acabo de descubrir un pequeño legado secundario…

-¿Un legado secundario? – Mina parecía sorprendida.

-Así, es señorita – Declaró el albacea acomodando sus lentes para leer de un grueso cuaderno que sacó de su maletín de cuero – Es curioso, porque este documento figuraba al fondo de una caja de seguridad… Como si Amos Smith no quisiera que nadie lo encontrara.

-¿Estaría vendido el viejo Amos? – Se sorprendió Seiya.

-Lo dudo… Tal vez intentaba ocultarlo de algunas manos codiciosas y se lo iba a entregar a Mina de todas maneras – aportó Yaten – Recuerda que curiosamente murió la misma semana de sus abuelos.

-¿También asesinaron al actuario de pueblo? – La chica palideció.

-"Se supone que murió ahogado en el río" – Aclaró el médico – Pero Amos Smith era el último hombre al que le hubiera apetecido ir a nadar al río. Era un anciano tranquilo y de vida ordenada. Jamás me cuadró con el tequila que encontraron con sus ropas.

-Entonces lo obligaron a beber y luego lo arrojaron al río. Pobre hombre…

El nuevo actuario se puso nervioso. No le apetecía terminar como su predecesor. Procedió a la lectura del documento.

-Ejem… El legado secundario consiste en una caja numerada en el Banco de "Pozo Almonte" y en su interior se encuentran tres kilos de pepitas de oro en bruto y una especie de mapa o plano del Rancho Aíno – Culminó – Jóvenes, agregó nerviosamente, como si el no fuera casi de su edad – Tengo trabajo que hacer, me retiro, que tenga un buen día.

-¡Tres kilos de oro y un mapa! – se sorprendió Seiya.

-Por lo visto Artemis Aíno había encontrado una mina de oro en su propiedad, ¡Ahora comprendo todo! – Yaten saltó y su silla cayó de espaldas – ¡Denme mi ropa, no hay tiempo que perder! Tendremos que reunir a varias personas del pueblo y tener una conversación muy seria… - Se alejó rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿Por un puñado de piedras mataron a mis abuelos? – Sollozó la chica.

Seiya la tomó del hombro con afecto.

-Ahora es tú propiedad Mina. Tienes que defenderte y no dejar que la herencia de tus abuelos caiga en manos codiciosas y manchadas de sangre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, luego de reunirse y hablar con algunos miembros de la comunidad, Mina porfió con dormir en su rancho. No quería molestar a Seiya y su familia. De todas formas ellos estaban a salvo, los facinerosos no sabían que la libreta del médico no se había quemado junto con el consultorio. Incapaz de convencerla de quedarse en el pueblo, Yaten decidió velar, sentado en el corredor, con la escopeta en el regazo.

A pesar de los agotadores sucesos, la muchacha no podía pegar el ojo. Entre la preocupación de si vendría "la cuadrilla del diablo" a quemar su casa, ultrajarla o matarla a ella y a sus inocentes animales y recordar que el valiente alguacil estaba allá afuera cuidando que no le sucediera nada…

Se puso las pantuflas y se bajó de la cama. El reloj del abuelo marcaba las dos de la mañana. Decidió que calentaría café y le ofrecería una taza a Yaten. Mientras lo hacía, sonrió.

En los últimos días se había dado cuenta lo mal que había hecho al juzgarlo por su tamaño o su carácter endemoniado. Cuando había problemas, se volvía atento y amable, como si este último (Su carácter de perros) sólo fuera una barrera contra el afecto y el dolor, como una máscara. Cuando paraba mientes en que a los 12 años había quedado solo en el mundo y había tenido que empezar a trabajar, ora como ayudante de herrero, ora lavando platos… Su vida había sido difícil.

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios. No llevaba ni un mes viviendo de nuevo en "Acequia Polvorosa" y ya había cambiado radicalmente su forma de pensar en él. Ahora su imagen se había "acrecentado", guapo, valiente, luchador… casi un héroe. Un suspiro leve se le escapó.

Mientras bebían café en silencio a la luz de una vela, el joven no dejaba de pararse a espiar por las ventanas. Al menos tenía a Venus amarrada a una argolla frente a la casa, los instintos del viejo animal estaban tensos como cuerdas de guitarra, ella le avisaría de cualquier anormalidad…

-Tranquilo Yaten, tal vez no vengan hoy…

Él la observó con atención. Su mirada era tan adorable y devota que casi le hacía daño. Hacía mucho que no sentía algo así por alguien. Sin proponérselo, se acercó a ella y su mano acunó la aterciopelada mejilla de la muchacha.

-¡Perdón! – Retrocedió hasta casi chocar contra la pared – No sé qué me sucedió… Su rostro se sonrojó levemente.

Ella se puso de pie y lo acorraló con su presencia.

-Aún no te he agradecido por salvarme la vida – Dijo ella, con el flequillo dorado ocultando la emoción en sus ojos.

-Es un poco tarde para ello, ¿No? – Bromeó nerviosamente el alguacil.

Ella le cogió el rostro con las manos y acercando el suyo lo besó. Fue un beso breve, delicado como el roce de una mariposa. Pero la cercanía repentina de sus cuerpos fue intoxicante. Las manos de Yaten, que colgaban tímidamente a los costados de su cuerpo se posesionaron de su cintura, y esta vez fue él quien la besó, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Su lengua llena de sedosa curiosidad fue abriendo poco a poco camino en la boca de Mina que suspiró de placer y estremecimiento cuando él comenzó a tantear todo su interior, recorriéndolo, con sus manos acariciando la espalda de la chica, era algo excitante pero lleno de calidez acogedora.

-Yaten… - Gimió ella cuando tuvo espacio para respirar con normalidad.

-Perdóname – Dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos – No sé qué me sucedió…

-Yo… No te disculpes, también me gustas - ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa vez?

 _Todos los pillastres descalzos se habían marchado ya a sus casas. Pero "Renacuajo" estaba empecinado en pescar una perca. El sol ya se escondía en el horizonte y "Jirafa" se había quedado allí solo para burlarse de él. Aún cuando sabía que su abuela le daría unos buenos azotes con la palmeta por llegar tan tarde. Después de estar un par de horas hostigándolo ya se le habían acabado los motes y sobrenombres para hacerlo enfadar. Él finalmente se dio por vencido y se paró frente a su rostro. Ella se puso nerviosa, nerviosísima, no sabía por qué. Había contemplado su propio reflejo en esos ojos verde manzana que la observaban con seriedad. Entonces, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus bocas se habían encontrado. ¿Había sido un tropiezo? ¿Un accidente o… el destino? Sólo sabía que esa vez había huido, furiosa, confundida, llorosa… Nadie se había atrevido a besarla aún. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ese enano gruñón? Ahora todos se burlarían le dirían que era la chica del cuento "La princesa y el sapo" ¡No lo soportaría!. Nadie tenía que saberlo, y así se lo hizo prometer al chico, poniéndole un codo en el estómago (La mayor amenaza cuando tienes menos de 10 años) y él le había respondido que para él no había significado nada y lo había olvidado… Pero había pasado ya mucha agua bajo el puente…_

-Por tu culpa me convencí que todas las mujeres eran idiotas…

-Por tu culpa pensé que todos los hombres eran tarados…

-¡Recondenada Jirafa!

-¡Estúpido Renacuajo!

-Voy a demostrarte todo lo estúpido que puedo ser - Masculló Yaten y la cogió en sus brazos, la transportó al cuarto y la arrojó en la cama.

Ella no profirió protesta alguna. Lo vio arrancarse la camisa y vio su torso bien formado que torneaban los fugaces reflejos azulados de la luna, quien contemplaba todo desde la ventana. Su cabello suelto que parecía oleadas de plata líquida en movimiento. Se sentía hechizada y volvió abruptamente a la realidad cuando lo vio arrancarse las botas de una patada.

-Mina- susurró él, mientras iba desabotonando las diminutas perlitas en su espalda – Su aliento le cosquilleaba el cuello y la hacía estremecer. Con suma delicadeza apartó el vestido. El corsé de encaje negro y las medias de seda, los primorosos calzones de holanes lo dejaron sin aliento.

Arrodillado sobre la cama, volvió a besarla.

Ella recorrió la espalda y el torso de Yaten a su sabor. Parecía duro y fibroso, pero su textura era tan suave que sintió un escalofrío.

Las manos de él se pasearon por las largas piernas de la muchacha. Estaba hambriento como un lobo, pero temía lastimarla. Sus muslos blancos y sedosos como la seda le apetecieron más que cualquier otra carne y los lamió y mordisqueó con deleite, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado con los gemidos y arrullos que emitía ella en respuesta.

Embargado de pasión, se impacientó con las correas del corsé hasta que liberó los delicados pechos de Mina. ¡Eran tan redondos satinados y perfectos! Los cogió respetuosamente para acariciarlos y luego los lamió y besó con reconcentrada lujuria. La observó por un segundo. Todo iba bien. Lo disfrutaban por igual.

-Creo- murmuró ella - que deberías deshacerte de estos pantalones – y lo reafirmó paseando sus manos por el gastado jeans y estrujando con suavidad el espacio en que ambas piernas se unían hasta causarle un estremecimiento.

-¿Te crees el Sheriff que vienes a darle órdenes al alguacil? – Jadeó él, casi sin voz – por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar, porque creo que tienes razón.

Verle bajar el grueso cierre de bronce y deslizárselos hacia abajo fue todo un poema. Luego los arrojó al suelo descuidadamente y fue por su hermosa presa. Ella alcanzó a vislumbrar lo abultado y rígido de sus calzoncillos y emitió una risita nerviosa.

-¿Te ríes de mí? – Una leve preocupación frunció el ceño del joven. Aún en su interior pesaba el rechazo de la infancia. Pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando sintió una mano de ella acariciando su pujante y casi dolorida anatomía.

-¡Tontuelo! – Es solo… que tengo un poco de miedo.

-Te trataré como mereces – jadeó él, acercándose y lamiendo su oreja.

Ella los sintió detrás su espalda, con su masculinidad palpitante tras sus curvas, con manos apoderándose de sus pechos y luego bajando el agiornado calzón. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su entrepierna húmeda y aprisionaron con delicadeza el diminuto botoncito de amor y lo frotaron.

-¡Oh! Yaten, Yaten… - Gimió.

Él sencillamente no pudo controlarse más al oírla decir su nombre de esa forma, como si le suplicara que la poseyera, como si realmente estuviera a punto de perder el juicio si no la hacía suya. Jamás podría haber sentido lo mismo por otra mujer. La recostó sobre la cama, totalmente suya y totalmente desnuda y perlescente, con sus ojos azules cuajados de luz y aceptación.

Lentamente se puso sobre ella y se deslizó en su interior, intentando no lastimarla. Besándola, acariciándola y reconfortándola para que soportara el pequeño dolor inicial. La amó, Dios, sí la amó, y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que ambos compartieron, hasta que ella comenzó a disfrutar el nexo físico que compartían, y apretó sus muslos contra el para aprisionarlo y sumergirlo más en su interior, para sentirlo aún más adentro y compenetrado con su ser… Y se dejó ir en un latido profundo, en un pequeño gritito, en que todo su ser fue inmaterial y pleno por unos segundos. Luego él también perdió la noción de ser un ente individual y dichosamente, alivió su necesidad, dejando ir su torrente afiebrado en ella.

Aún jadeaban, conmocionados, y abrazados bajo las mantas de la cama cuando escucharon romperse la noche con un relincho agudo y temeroso.

-¡VENUS! - Bramó el alguacil, saltó de los brazos de Mina en un santiamén y se calzó los pantalones y la camisa abierta… Agarró la escopeta y salió de la habitación.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar. Atravesaron la noche, esparciendo cristales con furia. Rompiendo dolorosamente en pedazos los queridos recuerdos de infancia de la joven. La realidad destrozaba el remanso de paz que disfrutara hace unos momentos.

La joven se envolvió en una bata y se arrojó a gatas sobre el piso. Reptando como pudo se fue acercando a la sala, donde ya casi no quedaban vidrios en las ventanas. Apenas distinguió la silueta de Yaten, que cada cierto rato se asomaba por un resquicio de la puerta principal.

-¡Son "la cuadrilla del diablo"! – Le comunicó en un susurro – ¡Traéme el rifle de tu abuelo y la lámpara de aceite!

Los bandidos, amparados en las sombras, se acercaban a la casa con pasmosa celeridad.

-¡Será como tirar a los patos de la feria! – se regocijó un bandido.

-Es una pena tener que matarla… Tenía tantas ganas de haberla aprovechado un poco al menos… - Se quejó el otro.

-¡Si es que no se ha muerto ya de puro miedo! – Rió a carcajadas un tercer bandido - Debe estar tiritando debajo de su cama…

-¡Rezándole a Santa bárbara o a Santa Catalina! – Agregó el cuarto rufián.

La muchacha se puso tan furiosa con sus comentarios que ella misma cargó el rifle y se apostó a esperar que los desgraciados se pusieran a tiro.

-Mina – dijo Yaten en voz baja – Si me pasa algo… Yo quiero que sepas que… te quiero.

-Cállate idiota – Masculló ella – Tenemos que salir con vida de esta, o me haré un felpudo con tu pellejo, ¿Me oíste? – Agregó enjugándose una lágrima.

Un ruido de cascos les avisó que uno de los disparos había roto la correa de la yegua y esta había ido a esconderse en la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Buena chica! Así los canallas no sabrán que estoy aquí. Espera, sólo unos pasos más…

Las siluetas ya estaban a un par de pasos del tablado delantero. Como habían venido a terminar la labor, no pensaban siquiera en esconderse. De todas formas no estaban cerca del pueblo y nadie pasaba por estos parajes a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Ahora!

Mina le pasó la lámpara y él, abriendo la puerta de golpe, arrojó a los pies de los sorprendidos malhechores. Las tablas se prendieron de inmediato y a su luz pudo dispararles sin problemas. Ella también abrió fuego y al ver que no se las veían con una chica indefensa, comenzaron a replegarse hacia el costado donde habían unos arbustos.

Después de un rato de tiroteo, uno de los hombres había sido herido en un brazo y sangraba copiosamente. Finalmente se desmayó y tras intercambiar algunos disparos con los de la casa, los otros tres optaron por poner pies en polvorosa.

Apenas los cuatreros hicieron mutis, capturaron a su compañero, lo amarraron y vendaron su herida (Sin mucho cariño). Luego de sacarle el sombrero y el pañuelo del rostro, Yaten dijo:

-Tenías razón, Mina Aíno, son los asistentes del Alcalde. Aquí tenemos a Jedaite Blond… ¿Vas a cantar, truhán?

Este se empecinó en no decir nada, pero era obvio que sus compañeros forajidos eran Neflyte Chesnut, Zoisite L'Orange y Kunzite Green y seguía las órdenes del alcalde Chiba, así que Mina y el alguacil se turnaron para vigilarlo y dormir un poco hasta que fuera de día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol caía hacia el desfiladero aquella tarde en el remoto poblado de "Acequia Polvosa". Un pueblo con hombres secos, duros, fibrosos y resistentes como los pocos pastos y las hortalizas que crecían en sus praderas. Pero he aquí, que, como en todos lados, habían brotado algunos hierbajos indeseables que había urgencia de erradicar…

El Sheriff y el alcalde de "Acequia Polvorosa", astutamente habían continuado con su rutina normal, después de todo, creían que nadie tenía evidencia que los asociara a sus crímenes, o al menos, nadie tendría el valor de enfrentárseles. Así que sorprendieron mucho cuando al salir de la cantina, se encontraron cara a cara con el alguacil Kou, que los esperaba a pie firme, con un par de revólveres al cinto.

-Señor Chiba, Señor Black - Dijo sacando una de las armas y apuntándoles – Tengan la amabilidad de acompañarme al retén…

-Este muchacho ha perdido el poco juicio que tenía, que pena, Diamante.

-¿Qué te crees que está haciendo, Kou? – Preguntó nerviosamente el Sheriff mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie los veía – Ve a limpiar las caballerizas, haz algo útil.

-Ahora después de años me he dado cuenta de porqué me tenía siempre tan ocupado – replicó Yate, alzándose el sombrero con el cañón del revólver- Era para que mantuviera las narices lejos de sus trapos sucios…

El alcalde sacó una reluciente "Máuser C96" del chaleco.

-Haz callar a este chico, o yo mismo lo mato a tiros, Diamante.

-No será posible, Sr. Chiba, este es un arresto ciudadano.

-¿Un arresto ciudadano? Por fin perdiste el juicio – Rió nerviosamente el Sheriff. No tienes la autoridad para pasar sobre dos autoridades del pueblo.

-No está solo – Respondió una voz desde detrás del joven y se puso a su lado apuntando.

-Dr. Kou, le recomiendo que no se entrometa si no quiere ir a atender enfermos al infierno - Amenazó nerviosamente Chiba – Recuerde que es un hombre casado.

-Yo no lo soy, no temo arriesgarme, me harté de ser un cobarde – La voz y la silueta de Andrew y su propio revólver se sumaron a los muchachos.

-¿Qué clase de insubordinación es ésta? – Chiba oteó nerviosamente para todos lados al parecer buscaba alguna escapatoria "honrosa".

-Supongo que es un pueblo que se cansó de abusos. Soy nuevo en esta ciudad, pero creo que ya he visto demasiado – Declaró el joven albacea, sumándose a los más jóvenes y desenfundando un mono par de "Derringers".

-¿Dónde están tus hombres Chiba? – Bramó nerviosamente el Sheriff Black.

-Las ratas saben de antemano cuando se acerca el naufragio – aseveró Yaten sin dejar de apuntarles – Tres de ellos huyeron esta mañana temprano, pero no se preocupe, los rastrearemos para que paguen por sus actos. Se acabará "La cuadrilla del diablo" Sobre todo ahora que tenemos a los cabecillas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, chico? ¿Es que no ven que ha perdido el juicio?

-¡Los que perdieron el juicio fueron Uds. dos! Tenían buenos empleos y jugosos sueldos y no encontraron nada mejor que intentar despojar a los que creían en Uds. para quitarles las pocas tierras y ganado, o en el caso de la familia de la Srta. Mina, una mina oro. Ya todos saben lo que hicieron, ríndanse.

Diamante soltó la pistola y levantó los brazos. Mientras Yante lo esposaba, en un intento desesperado por huir, Darien intentó escapar a la carrera, y ya tenía un pie sobre uno de los estribos cuando resonó un disparo y cayó redondo en la abonera donde se acopiaban las fecas de los caballos.

De la pierna empezó a manar copiosamente la sangre, mientras el ex alcalde bramaba de dolor.

-¡Darien! – La hermosa Selene Tsukino corrió hacia su esposo, pero unos brazos fuertes y un pecho de acero la sostuvieron.

Chiba miró lleno de odio al hombre que abrazaba a su esposa.

-Yo voy a cuidarla muy bien. Dudo que su esposo vaya a salir algún día de la cárcel.

-¡Alan Maldito Traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste si eras el capataz de mi hacienda?

-También tuve que ser encubridor de todas sus fechorías… Y testigo de todos los maltratos y desaires que le hacía a su buena esposa… También me tocaba acompañarla cuando se quedaba sola por las noches, y bueno, uno no es de fierro – Concluyó mirando amorosamente a la hermosa rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

Para acortar las cosas desagradables, los dos facinerosos que se creían intocables fueron encarcelados, junto con sus cuatro secuaces, y para que hicieran algo útil, a los seis los sacaban encadenados a tomar aire libre y que barrieran las calles, los establos y las caballerizas.

El nuevo Sheriff, elegido y aclamado a viva voz, fue una bendición para "Acequia Polvorosa" que poco tiempo después elegía Alcalde al joven e íntegro Taiki Hudson.

Debido a la alegría y la prosperidad reinante, el pueblo tomo el nombre de "Oro de Mina", ya que la señorita Aíno decidió explotar el mineral heredado de sus abuelos y ocupar el dinero en apoyar proyectos sociales como una escuela, un pequeño hospital, y un modesto teatro para poder invitar artistas itinerantes que promovieran la cultura del pueblo.

La leyenda dice que, cuando el joven y apuesto Sheriff no estaba persiguiendo malosos y la bella cantante y benefactora del pueblo no estaba dando una función o dedicada a la beneficencia, ambos se daban cita y tenían interminables sesiones de amor… Que continuaron por muchos años, a pesar de estar entrados en años y en hijos. Y cuando se jubilaron y se dedicaron al descanso en la bonita casa solariega que construyeron en el predio de los Aíno, aún se podía sentir el profundo y sincero amor entre ambos.

 _FIN_

GLOSARIO Y CURIOSIDADES:

1.- Sheriff: Encargado de imponer el orden en un Condado de EEUU.

2.- Alguacil: Aquí me tomé la libertas de aunar "Ayudante de Sheriff" con Alguacil, en rigor el protagonista era "Alguacil" o sea, por derecho propio un representante de la Ley, aún cuando su jefe lo tratara como niño de los mandados.

3.-Albacea: Abogado calificado encargado de administrar las herencias, sucesiones, etc. Aunque para usos de este Fic y ya que era un pueblo pequeño, Taiki ejercía como Abogado, Albacea, Actuario y Notario todo en uno.

4.- Nótese el sabor a Tom Sawyer de la juventud de los protagonistas, jajaja.

5.- ¿Adivinaron que la esposa del Dr. Seiya Kou es una Lady Vestal?

6.- Máuser y Derringer: Armas de fuego de la época.

7.- Sí, Serena se quedará con Alan esta vez, insólito ¿No? De todas formas, mucho mejor que el padre de sus 6 odiosas Chibiusas… ¡Al menos tendrá ayuda en la crianza de esos 6 pequeños demonios!

8.- El apellido prestado de Taiki "Hudson", es mi empresa favorita de videojuegos creadores de "Bomberman" n.n

9.- El Nombre "Balas Rasantes" es un homenaje a un cómic de otro de mis aliens favoritos: Superman, de J.M de Matteis y Eduardo Barreto.

10.- ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
